Crush Crush: The Movie/Credits
Here are the credits for Crush Crush: The Movie, the upcoming 2018 American-Canadian hand-drawn animated romantic comedy fantasy adventure film based on the anime dating simulation idle game Crush Crush created by Sad Panda Studios. Opening Credits Warner Bros. Pictures presents In association with RatPac-Dune Entertainment A Sad Panda Studios Production A Film by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller CRUSH CRUSH: THE MOVIE Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Screenplay by Phil Lord & Christopher Miller and Seth Grahame-Smith Story by Phil Lord & Christopher Miller and Erica Rivinoja Seth Grahame-Smith Genndy Tartakovsky and Cody Vigue Based on "Crush Crush" by Sad Panda Studios Produced by Ryan Halprin Morgan Long Chris McKay Executive Producers Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, p.g.a. Music by Mark Mothersbaugh Edited by Sim Evan-Jones Production Designers Yarrow Cheney Cody Vigue Art Director Morgan Long Visual Effects Supervisor Kyle Odermatt Animation Supervisor Chris Bailey Animation Director Genndy Tartakovsky Heads of Story Yoriaki Mochizuki Cody Vigue Head of Animation Lino DiSalvo Associate Producer Douglas Schwartz Co-Producer Jon Burton Production Manager Monica Lago-Kaytis Sound Designer Christopher Boyes Casting by Mary Hidalgo Ruth Lambert Morgan Long Casting Associate Matthew Jon Beck Starring Bill Hader Mae Whitman Morgan Long Michelle Marie and Melissa Sternenberg as Q-Pernikiss A Warner Bros. Pictures Presentation In association with RatPac-Dune Entertainment A Sad Panda Studios Production A Film by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller CRUSH CRUSH: THE MOVIE Cast More coming soon! Warner Animation Group Crew Pre-Production and Screenplay Development by Warner Animation Group Creative Consultant Genndy Tartakovsky Previs Supervisor Eric Benedict Previs Lead Pablo Plaisted Previs Artist John Lee Story Co-Producer Ryan Harris Story Production Coordinator Hayley Beisler Story Supervisor Maxwell Brace Story Artists Emily Dean Will Finn Delia Gosman Jurgen Gross Yoriaki Mochizuki Additional Story Artists Michael Fong Jack Hsu Gabe Lin Joseph K. Mitchroney Dave Needham Chris Paluszek Justin Ridge Character Development Brian Huskey Character Design Jeff Johnson Visual Development Mike Inman Visual Effects Animator Michel Gagné Recording Supervisor Kathy Cavaiola Assistant Producer Douglas Schwartz Assistants to Mr. Lord & Mr. Miller Rebecca Karch Andrew Swett Production Manager Nelson Lee Additional Production Manager Kelly Lafferty Production Accountant Andrea McCarthy Paul First Assistant Accountants Hellen Martin Victoria B. Wong Second Assistant Accountant Candice LeClaire Production Assistant Terran Seifert Sad Panda Studios Crew Pre-Production and Animation by Sad Panda Studios Chief Executive Officer/Visual Development/Anime Enthusiast/Animation Morgan Long President/Storyboards Cody Vigue Toei Animation Crew Animation Production by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. Production Supervisor Ken Suetake Production Planner Kōzō Morishita Production Progressor Katsunori Kobayashi Producers Atsushi Kido Satoru Takami Assistant Producer Kei Ishikawa Director Ryōta Nakamura Assistant Director Kōji Kawasaki Art Director Yoshiyuki Shikano Chief Animation Supervisor Miyako Tsuji Animation Supervisor Joey Calangian Assistant Animation Supervisor Tomoko Kusunoki Storyboard Artist Yoshitaka Yashima Supervising Animation Director Tadayoshi Yamamuro Animation Director Masahiro Shimanuki Key Animators Yoshitaka Katō Koji Nashizawa Naoki Tate Miyako Tsuji Inbetween Animator Hisashi Mawatari Inbetween Checker Ayumi Kobayashi Visual Effects Supervisor Koichi Noguchi Visual Effects Artist Michael Cliett Compositor Norihito Ishii CG Animation Progressor Katsuhiro Watanabe CG Supervisor Jeff Ranasinghe CG Animator Mari Kobayashi CG Artist Kai Makino Background Designer Daisuke Tanaka Background Artist Tatsurô Iseri Art Designer Shinzō Yuki Color Designer Yoshitaka Katō Color Coordinator Yukiko Ario Touch-up Progressor Takahiro Kawamoto Art Progressor Masato Nishimaki Special Effects Animator Nobuhiro Shimokawa Digital Ink & Paint Artist Yuki Okada Digital Photographer Masanori Kisoi Video Editor Ei’ichi Nishimura Yowza Animation Crew Animation Production by Yowza! Animation Director Tahir Rana Producer Heather Walker Executive Producer Pete Denomme Heads of Production Roger Chiasson Claude Chiasson Production Manager Pierre Chiasson Art Director Jeffrey Timmins Production Assistants Lucy Chiasson Ceferino Asido President/Creative Director Claude Chiasson Head of Business Development Heather Walker Head of Layout Dermot Walshe Layout Supervisor Blayne Burnside Layout Artists Brian Coughlan Terry Lenko Animation Supervisor Justin Lee Animation Director Roger Chiasson Animators Steve Baker Greg Court Grant Harris Jason Kim Blair Kitchen Chris Land Kezia Ma Satjit Matharu Jens Pindal Florian Wagner Background Supervisor Greg Gibbons Background Artist Mei Tsao Clean-up Supervisor Claude Chiasson Key Clean-up Animators Myung Hee Heo Sandy Kellerman Clean-up Animators Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Brad Hughes Mike Milligan Vittoria Quane Cory Wilson Clean-up Assistants Mi-Young Lee Jenny Rutz Inbetween Supervisor Mike Demur Inbetween Artists Christina Butterfield Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Beverly Lehman Hong Qi Cilbur Rocha Lynn Yamazaki Lead Effects Supervisor Darren Donovan Effects Supervisors Dan Turner Bob Cowan Assistant Effects Supervisor Ian Mah Effects Animators Mike McKay Chris Palimaka Scene Planning/Compositing Ceferino Asido Tara Campbell Oleh Prus Ink & Paint Artists Sonya Carey Francois Valentyne Scanning/Animation Check Supervisor Sonya Carey Scanning/Animation Check Tara Campbell Toon City Animation Crew Animation Production by Toon City Animation, Inc. Unit Director Colin Baker Unit Producer Orlando Verde Unit Digital Supervisor Julius Legaspi Unit Technical Supervisor Alex Misalucha Unit Coordinator Jonathan Tinsay Creative Director Russ Mooney Layout Supervisor Levy Vergara Layout Checker Aldrin Abesamis Layout Artists Jun Aoanan Robert Clark Julius Gopez Alex Hipolito Jeffrey Jimenez Jonathan Ledesma Joddie Lopez Mike Mercado Clemente Rivera Jeffrey Rivera Larry Santiago Animation Supervisors Bienifer Flores Rolando Sabado Assistant Animation Supervisor Jerome Hiram Co Animation Director Romy Garcia Assistant Animation Director Rolando Sabado Animators Delfin Abad Baltazar Abietes Delfin Abrio Carlo Christopher Anacin Rolando Angelo Ernesto Aquino Edwin Arcena Joseph Jubilee Balderas Serafin Balnaja Arnold Bambao Ricardo Bernardo Antonio Bugas Sammy Canton Arnold Collao Reno Concepcion Dennis Coniconde Crisano De Jesus Noel Domingo Anthony Escartin Joneal Estrella Romeo Fabian Bienifer Flores Gilbert Francisco Edgardo Francisco Cynthia Javier Dondi Juan Dante La Torre Wilfredo Leonardo Romeo Libunao Alexander Lorena Richard Lu Gabriel Mase Gary Mooney Jacques Muller Robert Ocon Arnel Padios Apollo Pascual Ruel Ramos Warren Romero Rolando Sabado Edwin Santiago Jose Mari Santiago Rommel Santiago Apollo Soriano Evangelina Soriano Jonathan Sumalpong Lorna Sun Francis Tan Danilo Wabe Clean-up Supervisor Alvin Sarthou Clean-up Leads Adelfo Manao Alain Tagpuno Clean-up Animation Checker Ramil Gonzaga Clean-up Artists Luis Apusen Aldwin Ayao Ronald Balboa Alex Baloloy Dan Baloloy Ella Basa Mabbi Besa Lyn Catimbang Joseph Cu Pretz Dela Torre Mike De Vega Nat Escalderon Jon Flores Eric Galit Dandy Geronimo Ed Godoy Mhil Gonzaga Kim Imperial Burns Isidro Nilo Lapid Jeline Laporga May Laxamana Angie Legaspi Buddy Maderazo Annie Magparangalan Adel Manao Paul Mejica Renan Moreno Rico Narda Junard Oropesa Hector Reyes Rick Rimando Lolot Roda Leo Saluna May Salunga Alvin Sarthou Joel Sengco Alain Tagpuno David Tercias Inbetween Supervisor Norman Baculi Inbetween Director Aaron Stannard Inbetween Leads Ramil Gonzaga Michael Pattison Inbetween Checker Armand Wong Inbetween Artists Mike Abella Tonton Amoin Arlone Aquino Aldwin Ayao Joy Basuil Hermie Bunat Gerry Cabrera Jaime Carigma Sarsi Casas Joel Castillo Bob Coronado Airene Crisostomo Jomar Diyo Danny Encabo Atoy Francisco Froilan Gervo Marie Gonzales Ronald Jacosalem Dennis Juz Ave Ladera Charlie Lorenzo Joy Machado Fernando Oira Rick Onadia Rick Rimando Dulce Romblon Armand Wong Effects Supervisor Akiblas Flores Effects Animators Delfin Abrio Christopher Anacin Arnold Bambao Alfredo Cantuba Joey Celerio Crisano De Jesus Gem Deseo Herbert Dimol Nadja Guasch Richard Lu Mark Malonjao Apollo Soriano Effects Clean-up Artists Morela Basa Arlene Dela Torre Jose Jeline Laporga Effects In-betweeners Jaime Carigma Eric Galit Dennis Juz Background Supervisor Michael Gorospe Background Artists Jonathan Ayop Darwin Camero Ricardo Francisco Dawn Macute Noel Solis Background Matte Painter Ephraim Sepe Background Clean-up Supervisor Anthony Ramos Background Clean-up Artists Pretz Dela Torre Arlyn Miraflor Jun Paragas Gilyn Sambo Raymond Sayo Krizel Villalon CG Supervisor Terence Roldan CG Coordinator Anthony Gianan CG Technical Directors Jet "The Le Gasp Guy" Legaspi Oliver Magno Maria Dolores Paculan Martin Sacramento CG Animation Supervisor Mylene Santos CG Animators Christian Paulo Abao Evangelina Balnaja Gilbert Francisco Jogimie Gan Miguel Gregorio Robert Ocon George Villaflor CG Modeling Lead Sesinio Ampongan Jr. CG Modeler Marvin Baluyot CG Texturing Artists Love Asis Amabel Bonot Darwin Camero Grace Tenorio CG Lighting Supervisor Dino De Guzman CG Lighting Artist Ryan De Guzman CG Compositing Supervisor Archie Delos Santos CG Compositors Maracel Sj. Avenido Leo Castillo Thelmo Thelmo Glen Velarde CG Production Coordinator Rain Medina CG Production Assistants Cherry Alba Mary Ann Antonio Ann Asuncion Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor James Arboleda Assistant Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor Elmer Medina Scene Planning Artist Louie C. Jhocson Lead Compositor Ross Brillantes Compositors Antonio Cardiente Mary Ann Carreon Melvyn Carreon Allan Dayauon Roberto Dia Painters Elen Amerila Flor Aquino Vilma Bernal Evangeline Biglete Mylene Cuyos Coco Desingco Lina Egloso Cora Frias Gilbert Lantion Evelyn Mirabuna Connie Santiago Color Managers Jonathan Cu Mike Icaro Color Stylists Marilyn Pasana Mary Liane Veloso Animation Checking Jeffrey Gongon Rolando Talactac Jr. Digital Ink & Paint Checking Dennis Fabros Final Color Checking Melvyn Anthony Carreon Scanning Junior Bartolome Marvin Dela Cruz Jonathan Mercado Alvin Mogul Glenn Ford Mogul X-Sheet Director Marlene Robinson May X-Sheet Timer Don Judge X-Sheet Encoders Gilfred Jarin Ernie Siriban Line Test Operators Brendo Cayabyab Dominador Macute Digital Production Coordinator Leo Quizon Digital Production Assistant Allen Domingo Digital Production Manager Jonathan Tinsay Avid Editorial Supervisor Noel Dionisio Avid Editors Margi Hoy Peter Jennings Operations Manager Jonathan Tinsay Production Supervisor Raymond Iacovacci Production Manager Tobee Barretto Production Coordinator Lenlen Tolentino Production Assistants Rolan Arellano Racquel Baluyot Diane Ignacio Ryan Lipana Mary Rose Piansay Gefrey Pullan Sally Santos Annalyn Verdeflor Production Associate Dee de Leon Production Accountant Allan Paguio Digital Dailies Editors Rolan Arellano Maracel Avenido Chrysler Cayabyab Technical Support Supervisor Anthony Co Technical Support Staff Art Bermas Paolo Cahilig Rodel Catura Anthony Co Mikhales Manalaysay Reynaldo Santos Rough Draft Studios Crew Overseas Animation Production Services by Rough Draft Studios Executive Producer in Charge Nikki Vanzo Overseas Executive Producer Gregg Vanzo Overseas Producer Claudia Katz Overseas Supervising Producer Hyejoon Yun Layout Supervisor Yong Nam Park Layout Director Youngduk Kim Layout Artists Lium Raymond Vanzco Suasion Syuejoon Canuck Honjyio Syria Sheong Zhaun Hyundai Young Kim Suchli Sunyoom Sunyook Miskioso Hinjyuin Sheong Lung Jung Hyundai Sheong Lium Miller Vanzco Gregg Sunyoomio Animation Directors Myung Nam Jang Yong Seop Jeong Young Sik Jeong Additional Animation Directors Dong Soo Lee Jun Hee Yoo Animation Producers Sueyoon Kim Hinjyun Young Animators Syuoon Heong Lin Jeong Lium Hinjyun Jung Syukioon Kim Yung Jyuioon Young Syuejoon Young Sunyook Kimbo Eueyoon Jin Kim Uyijoon Heong Sunyi Jyuioon Young Jin Heong Syueio Kong Jyuioon Jin Heong Hyejoon Vanzco Heong Raymond Heong Suykoon Lium Hinjyuin Heong Jeong Yujion Jin Vanzco Jin Syuejoon Head Assistant Animators Soung Suk Cho Bo Young Sung Chief Assistant Animator Sung Soon Cho Lead Assistant Animator Young Nim Lee Assistant Animators So Yeon Kim Jung Il Park Hye Ryun Lee Moon Sun Jo Joo Sik Kim Mee Jung Jeong Dae Kwon Choi Yoo Jin Park Young Sil Jeong Sil Hee Bang Yeon Joo Koh Min Hwa Song Hyun Joo Park Ji Young Hwang Mee Ra Cho Mee Jin Cha Ahe Kyung Jeong Young Eun Seo Hyun Joo Shin Mee Sook Lee Kyu Young Ohn In Hwa Oh Ki Jung Shim Myung Shim Choi Ran Kyung Oh Eun Joo Jung Effects Animators Al Holter Mike Jones David Lee Cynthia Neil Knizek Dan Lund Rosanna Lyons Mark Myer Masa Oshiro Van Shirvanian Jeff Topping Philip Vigil José A. Garcia Villameriel Animation Check Supervisor Mi Hwa An Animation Checkers William A. Bemiller Susan Burke Gina Evans Glenn Higa Esther H. Lee Jan Naylor Jung Kim-Wolf Jong Bum Park Sock Hee Kim Animation Technical Director Beong Seung Min Animation Retake Director Yong Nam Park Animation Retake Assistant Mee Hwa Ahn CG Director Scott Vanzo CG Supervisor Manny Wong CG Modeler Alex Ha CG Layout Artist Don W. Kim CG Animators Stuart Alan Kevin Carney Jang Hwan Cho Don Kim Jon Kim Krummel II Hock Lian Law Mike Montague Mark Orme Benjamin Sakai Chris Stover Eric Whited Charlie Winter CG Lighting and Compositing Artist Joo Hwan Son US Animation System Head Woo Sung Jeong US Animation System Chief Hae Jin Park US Animation System Technicians Yeon Suk Ryu Snag Won Seo Sang Hyuk Oh Scene Planning Supervisor Suykoon Young Heong Scene Planners Canzco Jyuioon Hinjyuin Vanzco Jin Hinjyuin Jr. Jyuioon Raymond Jeong Hinjyuin Lium Sueyoon Syuejoon Hinjyuin Syuejoon Gregg L. Raymond Jin Suyiooero Digital Production Supervisor Seho Na Digital Scan and X-Sheet Hyun Joo Lee Hyun Joo Park Na Young Kim Jiyoung Jung Hyunju Lee Digital Camera Chief Se Ho Na Digital Camera Operators Hyun Wook Cho Min Seok Ji Tae Hoon Lee Digital Color Palette Ji Yeon Kim Digital Ink and Paint Chief Hyun Ah Kim Digital Ink and Paint Artists Young Sook Hong Ki Name Ahn Kui Ok Kim Hye Sun Ahn Nam Young Jeong Eun Young Kim Jin Hee Kim Yae Yoon Lee Do Hee Kim Hye Sun Kim Young Eun Choi Ok Sun Ji Hye Yeop Yoon Jung Hee Lim Kang Sook Baek Sang Eun Park Seol Hee Yoon Snag Hee Kim Digital Background Painting Chief So Yeon Choi Digital Background Painting Supervisor Yong Nam Park Digital Background Painters Eun Soo Ban Kyung Hee Kang Ha Na Kim Chung Ran Eum Mee Jin Park Digital Compositing Heads Gina Bradley Hyunwook Cho Heejung Jeong Digital Compositing Chief Se Ho Na Digital Compositors Jong Hyun Park Hee Jung Jeong Hee Jin Kang Jin Yoon Joon Kyo Jeong Sun Young Park Il Woo Bae Bo Hee Kwon Young Joon Hong Final Checking Supervisor Hyun Wook Cho Final Checker Yong Nam Park Digital Systems Chief Hae Jin Park Digital Asset Managers Dennis M. Johnson Abishake Pathak Digital Systems Administrators Anne Harting Ann Hoyt Yunsuk Lee Jeffrey Perlmutter Yeon Suk Ryu Digital Editorial Head Hae Jin Park Digital Editors Yun Suk Lee Yeon Suk Ryu Head of Production Chul Ho Kim Head of Production Coordination Yeon Hwa Jeong Head of Production Operations Beangcheal Yea Head of Production Finance Sangwoo Cha South Korea Production Support Heads Jin Won Seo Kichul Yeon South Korea Production Support Sangam Lee Mikyung Song Jinmyung Noh Taesik Shin South Korea Production Coordinators Yong Min Park Jeong Yeul Park Jung Soo Shin Suasion Lee Hioung Hioung Sunyoomio Los Angeles Production Coordinators Dennis Adams Dave Kim Senior Head of Production Translation Yeonhwa Jeong Heads of Production Translation Youngwon Kim Hyunjung Lee Production Translators Gahyun Baek Young Jin Jeon Mirae Lee Assistant Production Translators Yeo Jin Jeon Mee Rae Lee Production Accountants Kihyun Lee Hwakyung Shim Jaehyun Shin Production Executive Greg L. Marshall Live Action Cast Dad at Movie Theater TBA Mom at Movie Theater TBA Son at Movie Theater TBA Daughter at Movie Theater TBA Live Action Crew Directors Phil Lord & Christopher Miller Production Designer Alec Contestabile Directors of Photography Greg Cotten Dean Cundey Art Director Chelsea Turner Unit Production Manager Sarah Dignan First Assistant Director Doug Bilitch Second Assistant Director Nic Birdsall Script Supervisor Michael Coulombe Additional Script Supervisor Catherine Cobb Script Editor Kate Leys Script Coordinator Emilie Staat Property Designer Kathleen Hartman Property Master Anna Loesby Set Designer Noelle King Graphic Designers Jeff Lee Brett Lopinsky Leadman Edwin To On-Set Dressers Leah Mah Eric Palmer Lauren Penizotto Art Department Assistants Stephen Wong Matthew Siltala Art Department Coordinator Wylie Griffin Set Decorator Hayley Constable Assistant Set Decorator Scott Calderwood Set Decoration Coordinator Linda Ganderton Set Decoration Buyers Audra Neil Mike Keel Camera Operators Andrew Finch Trevor Beeler First Assistant Camera Brian White Second Assistant Camera Ryan Summersett Digital Imaging Technicians Anthony Lucido Jordan Oglesby Production Sound Mixer Cody Peterson Boom Operator Ian Clark-Daugherty Chief Lighting Technician Arjun Prakash Lighting Technician Christopher Ferguson Best Boy Electric Ryan Hueter Electricians Jeff Godshall Garrett Williams Key Grip Oliver Young Best Boy Grip Carlos Chavez Dolly Grip Rj Saraza Grips Brian Hopp Darrin Stuckwisch Jonathan Shrader Costume Supervisor Stefanie Cytron Costume Assistants Melinda Brown Heather Roach Emily Smith Nancy Wei Head of Makeup Devan Weitzman Key Makeup Artist Conor McCullagh Makeup Artists Richard Alonzo John Blake Brian Kinney Brad Look First Assistant Makeup Artist Maxine Christians Second Assistant Makeup Artist Jennifer Kaminski Head of Hair Styling Rachel Galey Hair Stylist Michael White First Assistant Hair Stylists Karen Asano-Myers Jeremy Kaikala Second Assistant Hair Stylist Charmaine Clark Location Manager Hector Tinoco Assistant Location Manager Juan Antonio Clemente Location Scout James Giddy Key Location Production Assistants Jodi Henwood Brendon Rodney Location Production Assistants Brittany Allen Gerry Baker Will Wentz Studio Teachers Charmaine Boos Maxine Brooks Jan Citron Jana Raines Lorraine Stewart Transportation Captain Bryan Lachance Drivers Cody Cottengim Philip Graham Edward Maldonado Steven Ulrich Key Medic Jacob D. Howard Medic Noah Howard Additional Medics Jose Hernandez Alonso Pelayo Suzie Van Dyke Nikki Weeks Production Coordinator Maud Aterman Second Second Assistant Director Noah Sargent Catering Provided by Tony's Food Service Craft Services Catherine Olazabal Key Production Assistant Deji Bankole Production Assistant Mary Boulding Set Production Assistants Justin Carpenter Gabriella Moreno Trevor Osmond Mike Robertson Jeff Saville Office Production Assistant Adam Michalzuk Post Production Post Production Director Jason Stiff Post Production Producer Rick Polizzi Post Production Supervisor Cheryl Murphy Post Production Consultant Todd Baillere Post Production Assistant Richard K. Chung Post Production Managers Michael G. Mahan Benjamin J. Reesing Post Production Assistant Manager Peter Measroch Post Production Coordinator Alexander Duke Track Reader Kay Douglas Track Reading Services Slightly Off Track Main and End Titles Designed and Produced by Picture Mill End Title Crawl by Scarlet Letters Color Timers Chris DeLaGuardia Harry Muller Negative Cutter Mo Henry Technicolor Digital Intermediate Crew Digital Imaging by Technicolor Digital Intermediates A Technicolor Company Digital Film Colorist Trent Johnson Digital Intermediate Producers Carrie Holecek Chris Holt Vice President of Color Imaging Research & Development Joshua Pines Imaging Supervisor Chris Kutcka Title Sequence Composite Trey Freeman Digital Opticals Ron Barr Imaging Technicians Steve Hodge Kevin Schwab John Herndon Digital Quality Control Technicians Wilson Tang LaNelle Mason Brad Sutton Erin Nelson Sound Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editor Christopher Boyes Re-Recording Mixers Christopher Boyes Tom Johnson Gary A. Rizzo Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Al Nelson Tim Nielsen Dialogue Editor Marshall Winn Animation Recordists Richard Calistan Paul Shubat ADR Supervisor Jonathan Null ADR Recordist Greg Smith ADR Editor Richard Hymns ADR Mixer Doc Kane Foley Supervisor Frank Rinella Foley Editor Jim Likowski Sound Effects Assistant Frank Clary Foley Artists Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Frank Rinella Foley Recordist Sean England Field Recordist Dee Selby Mix Technician Tony Sereno Digital Audio Transfer Marco Alicea Al Nelson Recordists Ryan Cole James Spencer Re-Recording Engineer Bill Stein Video Services John Torrijos Chief Engineer & Facility Design Steve Morris Engineering Services Howie Hammermann Digital Editorial Services Tim Burby Dave Hunter Audio/Video Transfer John Countryman Post-Production Sound Accountant Renee Russo Client Services Mike Lane Gordon Ng Eva Porter Scheduling Carrie Perry Skywalker Sound General Manager Josh Lowden Skywalker Sound Head of Production Jon Null Skywalker Sound Head of Engineering Steve Morris Dolby Atmos Sound Consultant Bryan Pennington ADR Voice Casting LA MadDogs Barbara Harris ADR Loop Group Newell Alexander Steve Alterman Bob Bergen Kevin Bigley G.K. Bowes Ranjani Brow Mitch Carter Brook Chalmers Julie Falls Jeff Fisher Marissa Goodman Richard S. Horvitz Rif Hutton Christine Lakin Mela Lee Hope Levy Scott Menville Edie Mirman Juan Pope Allison Roth Michelle Ruff Kelly Stables Shane Sweet Marcelo Tubert Wally Wingert Music Music Supervisor Jacob Nathan Music Produced by Danny Elfman Music Co-Produced by Christopher Brooks Additional Music by Paul Farrer Andy Gray Kevin MacLeod Paul Oakenfold Supervising Music Editor Richer Harrison Music Editors Karl Bartos Wolfgang Flür Kevin MacLeod Curtis Roush Assistant Music Editor Jacqui A. Newman Score Recorded and Mixed by John Chapman Joel Iwataki Frank Wolf Score Recorded and Mixed at Sony Pictures Studios Incompetech Studios Remote Control Productions Score Performed by The London Symphony Orchestra The Hollywood Studio Orchestra Additional Recording Engineer Nathaniel Kunkel Assistant Engineer Christopher Carmichael Music Preparation by Mark Graham JoAnn Kane Music Services Eric A. Smith II Orchestrations by Pete Anthony Frank Macchia David Newman Kevin MacLeod Dana Niu Jeff Toyne Brad Warnaar Rebecca J. Krysthna Edguardo Simone Synth Orchestration, Arranging, and Programming Ian Honeyman Andrew Raiher Karl Bartos Wolfgang Flür John Ashton Thomas Tobias Marberger John Maxwell Anderson Music Contractors Sandy De Crescent Peter Rotter Technical Score Advisor Omer Benyamin Music Clearances Christine Bergren Soundtrack Credits Soundtrack Available on Songs Coming soon! Second Part of the Credits Converged Infrastructure, Cloud Services, and Information Technology Security Provided by Hewlett-Packard Enterprise Filmmaking and Animation Enabled by Workstations, Displays, and Print Solutions from HP, Inc. Warner Animation Group's Preferred Technology Providers Processors and Software Engineering Services for Adobe Software and Toon Boom Animation Software Provided by Intel Corporation Warner Animation Group's Computing Innovation Provider Computer Hardware Provided by HP, Inc. Digital Ink & Paint Software Provided by Toon Boom Animation Video & Audio Editing Software Provided by Avid Technology Adobe Systems CGI Animation Software Provided by Autodesk Special Thanks to The Beta Testers for the Original Crush Crush Game Sad Panda Studios Support Staff Crush Crush Patreon Supporters PlayFab Technical Support Yandere‑Dev Mio and Quill (Morgan's pet cats) Kate (for letting Morgan and Cody borrow OjiPanda) Programmer Panda (for programming and playing the original game) Cody Vigue (for driving Morgan Long to the grocery store) PepsiCo Ezaki Glico Co., Ltd. Nintendo Burger King Orlando Health Ford Motor Company Stephan Swaby Cpend37 Pickle131 Dunkin' Donuts Starbucks Coffee LA Fitness Disney Enterprises, Inc. Sega Games Co., Ltd. Unilever Ben & Jerry's Hewlett-Packard Enterprise Intel Corporation Sony Corporation Jeff Kinney Pearson Education, Inc. Stephen Hillenburg Nickelodeon Viacom Purina Sharp Corporation A Very Special Thanks to All of the Film's Supporters Whose Tireless Efforts Made this Movie Possible Production Babies Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits No person or entity associated with this film recieved payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. Prints by Color by Approved No. 278743456 Copyright © 2017 Warner Bros Entertainment, Inc., RatPac-Dune Entertainment, LLC, and Sad Panda Studios All rights reserved. This motion picture is protected under the copyright laws of the United States of America and other countries throughout the world. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. CRUSH CRUSH: THE MOVIE Category:Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Post Credits Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Crush Crush Category:DVD Category:Blu-Ray